Wash lights, as they are generally known, are used to provide uniform illumination and coloration to a theatrical set. Halogen lamps are often used in such lights. Halogen lamps have the advantage of controlled dimming but the disadvantage of more heat output than some other lamp types. Mechanical dimming can also be used with lamps which do not have controlled dimming.
Conventional mechanical dimming typically utilizes non-transparent elements which close or reduce the beam size to create a dimming effect. An undesirable side effect of this is that the dimming results in non-uniform intensity across the light beam caused by the non-transparent elements. Thus, a profile of the shape of the elements is revealed by their projected shadow, and this effect is at its worst when the elements are almost completely closing off the beam.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide alternatives directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, suitable alternatives are provided including features and benefits more fully disclosed hereinafter.